Pikachu's Darkside
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Pikachu has an evil demon Pikachu inside him that wants out and take over. Join Pikachu and his friends as they try and stop this Pikachu and find out why it's doing all this.
1. Character Sheet

**Hello everyone! This is a SSB story. This is based off of an RP me and a friend have been doing for weeks, so I wanted to put it on here.**

**Pikachu, our cute little hero has an evil Pikachu inside of him and it takes over whenever it wants.**

**However, we don't know what it should look like or how evil yet. We've been planning the RP out really.**

**Now, this is where you guys come in, k?**

**We need a name for this evil Pikachu.**

**Like so.**

**Name:**

**Fur:**

**Eyes:**

**Gender:**

**Powers:**

**And how evil do you want the evil Pikachu to be.**

**This is how the Pikachu takes over Pikachu. When Pikachu is fighting the other Smashers in training, the evil Pikachu will push his mind back and the evil Pikachu will take Pikachu over, attacking anyone he sees. After that, Pikachu comes back and sees what happened and doesn't remember any of it.**

**And if you'd like a pairing in this story, I'm all ears. but I'd really like a someone paired up with Pikachu to help him through this dark time and try and find out why he has an evil Pikachu inside of him. I also need a little help with that too.**

**Up for it guys?**

**R&R!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**-X-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back with this story.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Pikachu: Okay, one of her friends at school today came up with a name for the evil Pikachu.**

**Me: Yes my friend did.**

**Pikachu: So, NOW we can start the story.**

**Me: Yes. At least.**

**Pikachu: She doesn't own SSB just the evil Pikachu.**

**Me: Yep. Now, to chapter 1!**

**Pikachu: Yay!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Pikachu's POV**

It was a normal day in the Smash Mansion. Both heroes and villans alike were at the lunch table, eating.

"So," Pichu started, eating his lunch, "what's are you gonna do after lunch, bro?"

"After lunch I'm going back to the Pirtate Ship to train with Lucario, Link, and Kirby. You never know when evil's going to show itself again around here and try and take over the Smash World. So, I want to be ready incase that happens," I told my little brother.

Pichu nodded. "Makes sence. Can I come and watch?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

Ganon, who was listening in on this, come up behind me, grinning.

"Evil you say?" he asked, as his hand glowed purple with power and he slammed it down on the table infront of me, making Pichu jump back in fear. "Maybe it already has.."

I looked up at him, not scared by this at all, if it was ment to scare me after all, and I'm sure it was.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" I asked, still looking up at him, not blinking. "Cuz if so, it's not working."

He only chuckled at this. "That so? Then I know what will. A battle after lunch. Let's make this a bet. If I win, you become a trophy forever. If you win, and I doubt you will, Pikarunt, I'll give up beening evil for one week."

"Deal," I said.

All of the Smashers around us gasped in suprise and shock.

"Pikachu, are you sure?" Link asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He grinned. "Good. See you after lunch, Pikarunt."

I glared at him at him calling me _Pikarunt_. I was going to win the battle. I know I was. I had to or I'd be a trophy again, this time forever and I'd leave my brother, Pichu, and trainer Ash, who was back in the Pokemon world waiting for me to come back again.

This would be a hard battle, I knew. But a battle I could win too. I was sure of it.

I had to.

**Next Chapter, Pikachu fights Ganon and the evil Pikachu inside him comes out. What will happen? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back!**

**Me: Yep. I'm putting 2 chapters up in one day.**

**Pikachu: Maybe 3 who knows.**

**Me: Yeah. Who knows, eh?**

**Pikachu: Story time?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Pikachu: She doesn't own SSB. Just the evil Pikachu.**

**Me: Yep. Now, to chapter 2**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Pikachu's POV**

After lunch, I went to where Ganon was waiting. When he saw me come in, he grinned evily.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I said, dropping on all fours, sparks flying.

He only laughed at that. "This is your last chance to give up before you become my thorpy."

"That won't happen," I told him, grinning. "Cuz I'm going to beat you."

"We'll see."

"Ready? GO!" Master Hand yelled.

As soon as the big white hand yelled that, Ganon came and kicked me with his boot that was the same size as my body. I shook the attack off. I put a finger under my chin, thinking of what attack to use on him. Grinning to myself, I used Thunderbolt on him, and followed up by Quick Attack. The Thunderbolt hit him, and he only laughed as it did. He put his foot out infront of my Quick Attack.

"What?" I gasped, seeing as the Thunderbolt did nothing, and I tripped and fell cuz of his foot in my way.

He laughed and grabbed me by my neck. He shot dark engery into my body, making me scream in pain. He threw me over to one side, and I layed there, in pain. My eyes closed and I layed still. Everyone thought it was over that I lost. I didn't. My fur charged to black, my cheeks, white, ear tips, and tail. Everyone gasped in shock at this. My eyes opened and they were deep blood red. I chuckled evily.

"At least.. I'm free!" I said in a pure demonic voice.

My eyes turned to face Ganon, I grinned an evil grin. I sprang forward, slashing him, bitting him, Thunderbolted him. A Smash Ball appeared and I jumped up, slashing it. It broke and I turned into my Volt Form, only it was pure black instead of blue. I crashed into him over and over again, till he was dead. And I mean really _dead._

I laughed evily, and slowly my fur and eyes turned back to normal. I looked around, lost. I saw Ganon on the ground in a pool of blood. I looked at myself and saw that I was covered in blood. But it wasn't mine. It was _his_. I looked around again and saw all of the Smashers looking at me with pure fear.

What the hell just happened?

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Y-You don't remember?" Pit asked back.

"No..."

"You turned.. evil and killed him."

"I _what_?" I gasped out in fear and shock.

"It's true, you did, Pikachu," Peach said.

"Oh my God.." I said.

I turned around and ran off into the forest. I wanted to be away from the other Smashers incase I turned evil again.

"Pikachu!" I heard calls from the other Smashers, but I kept running, and I didn't stop.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back!**

**Me: Yep. **

**Pikachu: Man, last chapter was evil.**

**Me: And it's going to get more evil.**

**Pikachu: Oh God.**

**Me: -grins- Heh. Okay, to Chapter 3**

**Pikachu: YES!**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Pikachu's POV**

I ran deep into the forest. A place where my friends wouldn't find me. I didn't want to me find me. I didn't want to hurt them, to kill them, like I killed Ganon. I don't even remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was battling Ganon, then the rest is blank.

"What happened back there?" I asked out loud.

_"I took you over_," a voice said.

I yelped in suprise and looked around to try and find the own of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"_You'll see.. Now..Nighty-night Pikachu. See you in _my_ world._"

"What-?"

I didn't have time to finish before I felt a sharp pain in my head, and all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I woke up in a dream. I looked around to see where I was at. The place I was in was pure dark, so I couldn't see. Hell, I couldn't see my paw infront of my face._

_"H-Hello?" I called into the darkness._

_"Hello, Pikachu," a demonic voice said from behind me._

_I spun around and came face-to-face with another Pikachu. However, this Pikachu was black with white cheeks, ear tips, and tail. He also had deep blood red eyes that glowed in the darkness. He had sharp teeth pointing out of his mouth too. I took a step back out of fear of this Pikachu._

_"W-Who are you?" I gasped out._

_"I am you, Pikachu. The evil side of you. The darkside of you."_

_"What?"_

_"I am the darkness inside your heart that has been waiting to awaken and come out and take over the worlds and put them in darkness."_

_"No.."_

_The dark Pikachu snickered. "Yes. You can call me, Demon Pikachu."_

_"Demon Pikachu?" I echoed._

_"Yes, and I'm more evil than Demon."_

_"What?" I gasped in fear at that._

_"It's true," he said, grinning evily. "And soon I will be out and take over the world!"_

_"No!" I growled at him, sparks ablaze. "I'll never let you out to take over the world!"_

_"Fool! You have no choise!" he snarled at me."I will get out and take over the world! It's your destiny to help me take over the world!"_

_"No! I won't! You can't make me!"_

_"Oh, but I can," he said, laughing evily._

_I flicked one ear at that. "Huh?"_

_"You'll see soon enough, Pikachu. Soon enough.." he said, laughing._

_I gulped._

_"For now, it's time for you to wake up. We'll meet again, very soon."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back!**

**Me: Yep. **

**Pikachu: Man, last chapter was MORE evil.**

**Me: And as the the story goes on it will get MORE evil.**

**Pikachu: Great.. who can save me?**

**Me: You'll see in later chapters.**

**Pikachu: Okay?**

**Me: Now to chapter 4.**

**Pikachu: Yep!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Pikachu's POV**

I woke up with a yell of fear and shock. I put a paw over my racing heart. I looked around to see that I was back in the forest. I got up and tried to calm myself down.

"Man.. what a dream.." I muttered to myself. "But.. it was like.. real in a way. How the hell can that be? That Pikachu said he was more evil than Demon.. I need to have a talk with him."

I closed my eyes and thought, hopping for once that the other evil Pikachu inside of me would answer when I needed him too.

_Demon?_

An evil voice replied in my head. It wasn't as evil and demonic as Demon Pikachu's but still evil and demon sounding to me anyway. _What?_

_Do you know anyone by the name of Demon Pikachu?_

_Mmm.. Sounds formillar. Why, Pikachu?_ the black-and-red Pikachu thought in my mind to me.

_You don't know?_

_No, you idoit. I might be inside of you, but I don't know everything that goes on._

_Okay, God. Calm down. There's another evil Pikachu living inside us..._

_WHAT?_

_It's true Demon. He said his name was Demon Pikachu. He was black like you, but with white ear trips, cheeks, and tail instead of red. He also had a more evil and demonic voice than you did. He said that he was more powerful than you-_

_WHAT? NO ONE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ME PIKACHU!_

_Geez, calm down, Demon. Look, what do we do? Demon Pikachu wants out to take over the world like you do._

_Mmm..._ Demon thought for a secound before he repiled to me. _Look, Pikachu, you're going to need help beating Demon Pikachu. If he gets out, he'll kill both of us and the other Smashers as well. Get the other Smashers and whoever else your friends with and then you might just might, be able to stop him and beat him._

_Alright.. and Demon?_

_What?_

_What if you and I team-up just this once to beat this new evil Pikachu? Then after that, we go back to hating each other._

_And go back to try and take you over, Pikachu. But fine. JUST this once though._

I grinned to myself at that. _Great!_

I turned around and ran back to the Smash Mansion to tell the others what was going on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back!**

**Me: Yep. **

**Pikachu: Man, why is Demon helping me?**

**Demon: Cuz I have to so the story can work!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Pikachu: -groans- Fine. But I don't like working with him.**

**Demon: You and me both.**

**Me: Okay, to chapter 5.**

**Pikachu: She doesn't own SSB just Demon and Demon Pikachu.**

**Me: Mmm.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Pikachu's POV**

I ran back to the mansion. Everyone was still a little freaked about what happened, but wouldn't you if you just saw your friend go evil and kill someone? Yes you would.

"Pikachu?" Chupika, a brown-furred female Pikachu asked, caming up to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine now, Chupika. Look, I need to tell you all something."

"What's that?" Ness questioned.

"Okay.. it's like this.." I started.

XXXXXX

After I was done telling them, all of the Smashers gasped at what I told them. I couldn't blame them, could you? I mean yeah, this was fucked up, but this wasn't happening to me right now, I wouldn't be believing what I was even saying.

"So, just so we got this right, there is another evil Pikachu living inside your head by the name of Demon Pikachu, and he wants out and take over the world just as your other demon self, Demon wants too? Right?" asked Kirby.

I nodded slowly at that. "Yes."

"So, what do we do?" Samus questioned.

"We get more friends and go and fight Demon Pikachu."

"How do we fight him? He's inside of you like Demon," Zelda pointed out.

I sighed at this. I hadn't really thought this all out if you could tell by now. But now, I did have a plan to get both Demon and Demon Pikachu out of me. All we needed was my other friends from another world..

"We get my others friends to take care of that."

"Who's that?"

"You'll see. Come on."

We went off.


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back!**

**Me: Yep. **

**Pikachu: So, who's the friends we're going to go and see to help us?**

**Me: You'll see in this chapter.**

**Pikachu: Okay?**

**Demon: I bet I know who it is.**

**Pikachu: Same here.**

**Me: Heh.**

**Pikachu: She doesn't own SSB. Just Demon and Demon Pikachu.**

**Me: Now, to chapter 6!**

**Pikachu: YAY!**

Demon: GET ON WITH IS ALREADY!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6**

**Pikachu's POV**

We got in one of the many ships that was in the Super Smash World and flew off to the world that my friends lived on. I couldn't wait to see them again. I just wished I was going to see them again on something different then this shit. Wouldn't you?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the ship landed on an island. We all got out and looked around. All the Smashers looked at me, since these were my friends went came all this way to see and help us.

"Sora? Donald? Goofy? King Mickey?" I called out, since they Disney characters were always with Sora anyway.

Soon, the friends I called appeared, and I waved my paw to them as they came over to us.

"Pikachu?" Sora asked, questioned to see me here along with the other Smashers. "What are you doing here? And who are they?"

"We have a bit of a problem, Sora," I told the brown-haired 15 year old, after I told them the names of the Smashers and yeah.

"What's that?" Goofy questioned.

"You guys remember Demon, right?" I asked them, and they nodded remembering the black-and-red evil Pikachu that lived inside my mind, like Roxas lived in Sora's mind, only Roxas wasn't trying to take over the world, like Demon was. "Well, there's another evil Pikachu living inside me. He calls himself Demon Pikachu. He's black-and-white and he's more evil and powerful than Demon is. We need help getting him out of me so we can beat him, and getting Demon out of me too, so he can help me fight him."

"You want this new evil Pikachu.. Demon Pikachu... out of you and Demon too?" Sora asked, suprised as that last part of wanting Demon out too. "Doesn't Demon want to take over too, Pikachu?"

"We're working together for now to get rid of Demon Pikachu," I told him. "So, I need him out too so he _can_ help me beat Demon Pikachu, along with the other Smashers and you guys too. And a few other friends.."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at Mickey on this one to see if they could do anything to get both evil Pikachu out of me so we could fight one for now. Mickey looked thoughtful about this, and I was really hopping there was a way that we could get both evil Pikachu out.

"There might be a way.." the Mouse King thought out loud to us. "But it'll be risky."

"Risky?" I echoed.

"Yes," he said, looking at me. "If we can and get Demon and Demon Pikachu out of you, Pikachu, there's a chance that you could die from it."

"D-Die?" I gulped. "H-How?"

"Well, there's a good chance that you can die without them," Mickey told me.

"What?" I asked, lost at what he was saying. "How could I die from it? It'll be awesome without them in me. No evil inside of me. That be great!"

"It doesn't work like that, Pikachu."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You need them in you. Everyone has good and evil in them," Sora told me. "So you might need them inside you."

"But I don't want _any_ evil in me!"

_Trying to get rid of me, are you, Pikachu?_ Demon Pikachu's voice sounded in my mind.

I cluched my head in pain.

_Demon Pikachu?_

_That's right.. I'm on to your little plan, runt, and I don't like it. I think it's time that you and I have a little talk again.._

_Uh-oh.._

I felt the sharp pain from before in my skull, and all went black again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Pikachu: We're back!**

**Me: Yep. **

**Pikachu: In this chapter..**

**Me: Don't TELL THEM!**

**Demon: Yeah, Pikachu, the readers need to read to see.**

**Pikachu: Readers? NO-ONE READS THIS STORY.**

**Me: -sighs- I know... Let's just get to chapter 7.**

**Pikachu: K.**

**Demon: Mmm.**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

**Pikachu's POV**

_My eyes opened and I was back in the dark place again where I first met Demon Pikachu. It was just as dark and evil feeling as the last time I was here. Then, out of the shadows, the black Pikachu sprang and slammed me down to the ground, pinning me there, claws in my throat._

_"This is what happens when you go againest me!" he snarled, his fangs went into my shoulder, and I yelled out in pain._

_He grinned, and throw me up into the air. His cheeks sparked and he fired a pure black evil Thunderbolt attack at me. I screamed as the dark Thunderbolt attack hit me. I fell to the cold hard stone covered ground with a thud. However, he was not done with me yet. His tail glowed black and he jumped into the air and swung his tail around using Iron Tail on me. The Iron Tail hitt, and I went flying into one of the walls-or what I guessed were walls, since it was too dark to see in this place. I slide to the ground, ears down, eyes closed._

_"Oh, don't go to sleep yet.." Demon Pikachu said, coming over. "The fun's only begun."_

_He picked me up again and threw me into the air. He jumped up using Quick Attack, leaving a black light behind him. He crashed into me, slamming back down to the ground. I cried out again. The dark Pikachu landed on his back paws, grinning evily as I layed unmoving on the ground._

_"So, Pikachu, are you going to try and get rid of me again?"_

_I said nothing._

_Demon Pikachu narrowed his eyes and disappeared and reappeared infront of me. He picked me up by the back of my neck, and growled in my face. He slammed me on the ground again, and I winced in pain._

_"Now, are you going to try and get rid of me again, Pikachu?"_

_"No.." I whispered._

_"What was that? I didn't HEAR YOU!"_

_"No!" I yelled._

_"Good," Demon Pikachu aid. "If it happens again, I'll kill you and take over. We'll meet again, Pikachu. Very soon indeed."_


End file.
